The Boss
by ShadowsAngel4eva
Summary: Her: " I'm sick of this annoying retarded boss I mean acting all bossy and all who does he even think he is?" Him: " Amelia rose, you'd likely pay attention to your back while thinking out loud!" She froze He smirked... xShadamyx


**A/N: Ok so like it's been 3 years I haven't written anything, got kinda busy with life and boyfriend problems :/ :P and I really am sorry for leaving everything unfinished, so anyway I'm back from now on and gonna try my best to give you the best of what I have :P btw English isn't my first language so plz ignore spelling/ grammar mistakes :'( and I kinda did notice my Titles and summaries are pretty lame and not catchy.. first chaps gonna be quite boring but I promise you it'll get better as we go through future chaps..anyway enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: STH is owned by sega not me hehe all I own is this story!**

_Chapter one: It all begins with coffee_

_~Ring...Ring...Ring..~_

"Ah...Crap!" A voice moaned while a pink hand reached for the phone, struggling because her hand wouldn't meet the phone instead it would land on her other appliances on the bedside table.

Frustrated she sat up and threw her pillow and shook her elbow length pink quills, straightening up she picked up the phone and answered it with the most sleepiness voice ever. "H-hello.. yeah morning to you to *yawn* yeah just woke up *yawn* WHAT!" Her eyes widened and totally snapped out of her drowsiness "I'm comminnggg just wait up for me rouge!" She threw herself out of the bed muttering "Oh god late for first day of work...the boss is gonna be very mad!"

After coming out of the shower dripping wet, Amy changed into her so called uniform which consisted of a white elbow sleeved shirt tucked under a thigh length navy pencil skirt. She blow dried her quills and tied it in a high pony (obviously trying to look as neat as possible).

With a click of her heels she spun around and locked her apartment room door shut. Humming to herself (We don't talk anymore) she started to walk to the nearest coffee shop.

"Good morning Mrs vanilla" Amy said cheerfully as she entered the tiny food shop that went by the name 'Vanilla and cream'.

"Morning Amy dear, how's first day of work gonna be?" Vanilla smiled as she packed up the usual things Amy would always buy, which consisted of a donut and two cupcakes.

"Hopefully gonna be great! I moved over to rouges workplace..I just hope I don't get fired...you know how hard it is to find a job nowadays" Amy said sadly after loosing her last job.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure you'll do great!" Vanilla exclaimed as Amy left some money on the counter.

"Haha..I'm sure I will...oh and hey Mrs vanilla I want a coffee today..I'm kinda drowsy" Amy said before leaving, and waited patiently as vanilla poured some coffee out of the coffee machine."

"Good luck, have a nice day!" Vanilla smiled as Amy left with her shopping and gave a big smile saying, "thank you!"

"Ah...shit..shit..shiittt!" Amy frowned as she saw the bus leave before her eyes, "Heyyy wait up!" Amy said as she ran after the bus in attempt to catch up with it, but to her bad luck it went even faster leaving the pink hedgehog to stop and start panting.

"Oh god... what's happening today!" Amy sighed, "Guess I'll have to walk!" She spun around to continue walking to where her supposed new job was but the sight before her made her gasp.. standing before her was an ebony hedgehog looking rather pissed as well as dripping wet with coffee. Amy immediately glanced over at the empty cup of coffee she was holding onto tightly. Her jaw was dropped open and she lost track of what to say. "Umm..er...um" she said as she searched her handbag for tissue.

When she found it she held up a tissue and smiled sheepishly, "I'm terribly sorry...umm.. er.. I was in a hurry..sorry! " she said and he snatched the tissue from her and wiped his face and his shirt all the while his crimson eyes flashed death glares.

Amy lowered her gaze and eyed him up, he was dressed in a posh suit and Amy felt even more guilty due to the fact of him being someone with those fancy jobs and having coffee stains all over.

'Crap!' Amy thought bitterly, "Bye have a nice day sir!" She said and quickly sighed in relief when she turned back around leaving a ebony hedgehog glaring.

Taking her phone out she left a quick sms, 'hey rouge where was it again? Yeah of course I mean the address. Kay be there in a min'

And off she headed towards her new day and new job.

**Whew one chapter done! I admit I really hate writing the first few chaps until everything comes together! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and plz don't forget to review, your reviews will get a sooner update :p B-Bye**

ZaHraxXX


End file.
